kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-120
Summary In Mistyshore, as Eline tries to wake her, Brilith has a dream within a dream, recalling the life when she first met Agni. Fast forward to the ancient humans' final experiment: When Agni explodes in blue flames, a man tells Brilith that Agni has betrayed them to the other gods. Agni sublimates him as Brilith looks on in horror. She is then woken up by Agni, who tells her that several cities are under threat and that he needs to take her to Atera. When he grabs her sleeve, she flinches away. She refuses to go, fearing that it would be too dangerous, but not explaining her state of mind to Agni. At the Temple of Earth in Kalibloom, Agwen is still unable to come to terms with her father Kasak's lack of emotions, and attempts to compare herself from when she was a hostage with Leez. Kasak informs her that the situations are not comparable because Leez always killed herself whenever she was taken hostage in the sura realm. Chandra then appears with news of the attack on Atera and offers to take Agwen there to operate that city's barrier. Kasak offers to go as well, but Chandra tells him that someone with so little piety would die if he took him. Chandra warns him not to do something foolish like use the Crescent Gate, then takes Agwen, leaving him behind. Currygom's comment Agni and Chandra's quick travel abilities cannot be used to take an unwilling person with them; in other words, it's impossible to use them as an offensive attack. Afterword (pic 1: Agni and the first Brilith) When his flirtation began As I've mentioned before, Brilith was a woman in all of her past lives. Even before their betrothal, she was always a woman, so it wasn't because of the betrothal. (pic 2: blue fire Agni) The truth you want to deny How much does Agni remember? (pic 3: Agni on the bed with Brilith) Eline: ... If it was Ruche there instead of Eline, she would feel very jealous, but Eline doesn't think much about it. To her, Huan (her husband, the Priest of Water, the guy who wears furry costumes) is much more handsome. By the way, what's Huan up to now? (pic 4: Kasak grips Agwen's arm) Let's talk after you let go of my hand. If Agwen had asked Chandra the same question, he'd quickly fire back that of course she should kill herself, because she'd resurrect anyway. Indeed, he wouldn't be the only one who'd give her that same answer. Notes * This is the last episode of Chapter 47: Words That Never Reached you. The title could refer to: ** Ran having important things to say to Rana, which he forgot during his struggles with Maruna ** Yuta asking Ran to tell Leez that he is sorry ** Shess's relationship with the original Airavata ** Claude's exchange diary going unread by Airi for so long ** Brilith and Agni's continued communication issues since the end of the ancient humans ** Agwen's inability to understand her father. * As Currygom often uses titles with multiple meanings, the title of this chapter could also be translated as Horse That Never Reached You, likely a reference to either Shess or the original Airavata, both of whom have horse-like sura forms. References